Sara Tokimura
is of the Flashmen. Biography Flashman She developed a sharp mind on the ice planet Yellow Star, often seen as cold and serious herself by most people. However, she is actually a caring person. She is able to analyze the attacks and strategies of the villains. In the series finale, Sara learns that she is the biological daughter of Doctor Tokimura. Turboranger .]] Sara and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sara fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Flash powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Sara and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sara, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and as the three forces of super heroes confront . Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sara/Yellow Flash: to be added Yellow Flash Mecha *Jet Delta (shared with Green) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Batons *Yellow Vul *Flash Hawk Ranger Key The is Sara's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Flash. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sara received her key and became Yellow Flash once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sara is portrayed by Youko Nakamura. As Yellow Flash, her suit actor was Masato Akada. Notes * Due to being the only Flashman to find her family, Sara is the only one with a last name (Tokimura); however like the other Flashman, Sara is probably not her real first name and merely a name given to her by the Flash. (thus her real name would not be "Sara Tokimura" most likely) * She is the first Sentai hero who has powers connected to ice and the only main-team Sentai hero to hold them. (the only other is Extra Hero Miyuki Ozu) * Sara is one of the few non-Red Rangers to have defeated two of the major villains of the season: ** She ultimately led to the destruction of Great Emperor Ra Deus by being forced to play a Gene Synthesizer created by her father, Doctor Tokimura which weakened it enough for Sir Cowler to strike him down and for Lee Keflen to ultimately betray him. ** She technically killed Great Doctor Lee Keflen by destroying his Gene Synthesizer on Mess' mothership Laboh with her Prism Shooter, starting a chain reaction that finally killed the final villain of the series. * She is the only Flashman who does not have a comparative member of the Go-Busters, either in special powers or, in the case of Jin/Masato Jin, similar personal scenarios. External links *Yellow Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Flash at the Dice-O Wiki